1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates general to a footwear and, more particularly, to a footwear having a compacted portion and impressed design.
2. Description of the Related Art
A footwear is known consisting of a sole, a strap fastened with an upper surface of the sole, and a breathable body which is made of a plurality of elastic filaments and is attached to the upper surface of the sole.
The breathable body must be cut subject to one of a series of shapes, and the different shapes of breathable body must be sorted and selected. However, when a different shape of breathable body is used, the positioning and assembling of the selected shape of breathable body in the sole may cause a problem.
Further, there is a compacted groove formed on the breathable body of the footwear disclosed before, but it cannot provide the variety of styling and impressed design.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a footwear, which enables the breathable body to be compacted into any of a variety of shapes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a footwear, which further has a impressed design on a surface of the compacted portion.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the footwear comprises a sole made subject to a predetermined shape; a breathable body provided in an upper surface of the sole, the breathable body being made of a plurality of elastic filaments, the elastic filaments being intertwined to form a network body having a thickness and a plurality of spaces; and an upper connected to the sole for securing a foot. The breathable body comprises a compacted portion in an area in the breathable body, and a design impressed on a surface of the compacted portion.